


Twice Upon a Time

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Battle of Five Armies, Dragons, Drama & Romance, First Meetings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Once upon a time a Dragon fell in love. Taking mortal form to be with his mortal love. But with marriage comes babies and with any forbidden love comes a price.Twice upon a time, heir to a forbidden affair is known only to those old enough to remember as something sinister, but useful, cannibal. Some secrets are too big to hide and when they are exposed unexpected reactions are given.





	1. Chapter 1

The truth is, it simply isn’t an adventure without a Dragon. For ages now Dragons have been the stuff of legends. Culprits of evil and vile deeds. Though one in particular, Gostir, made his name for another reason. The ability to shift at will into a mortal form freed him to take the largest step taken by any of his kin. He took a wife, a mortal wife. For his choice and refusal to scorch the earth Namo was sent with a single offer, a mortal life with his immortality gifted to his heir. Clearly he accepted, but without hearing the other terms Namo had been instructed to give. That same heir would become something far more dangerous to those he abandoned than any child should be deemed capable. With the same ability to shift forms that child would hunger for the foul kin lingering in these lands as soon as they neared them. For all the love in the reason for his change his child was cursed as a cannibal.

…

“Miss Pear?” Lowly Gandalf inquired to the raven haired woman pretending to read a book while the Elves in the archery grounds flexed in their holds before releasing their arrows hoping to impress her.

Behind him however another in her likeness with scattered freckles, silver flecks in the same purple eyes with slightly sharpened canines revealed when she spoke, “Teanna is otherwise distracted at the moment.” His eyes shifted to land on hers instantly widening his grin knowing he’d found the right woman, “Might I be of assistance?”

He nodded his head motioning his hand to the side guiding her to the other room of the open dining hall in Lindon, “Yes. I was wondering if I might convince you to aid me in a noble endeavor?”

In a shielded grin you raised the cup of tea he had poured for you to your lips asking, “And why do I get the suspicion this might have something to do with a certain fire drake?” Unable to help it he smiled at you bashfully with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

…

Between the pair of you the Dwarves didn’t know what to think. Twins were rare enough but at least for them your demeanors seemed vastly different. Alone you sat mainly reading or keeping watch while Teanna chatted away easily working into the attentions and comfort of the group, far more alluring to the fellow outcast Bilbo. Just barely a few minutes older you had inherited a great deal of pain and among those powers you had inherited you found another leaving you far from comfortable in the presence of strangers. Each bump and scuff of those closest to you healed almost instantly, appearing on you for just a few moments until your body healed itself. Those around you would prosper as you suffered in their place wordlessly.

Though, as always, when it came down to time to draw blades Teanna fled and the Dwarves felt a surge of kinship with you in return for your standing sternly with them. Rivendell tested their trust in you to see who you would side with and if you would abandon them. Teanna darted around taking in all there was to see as you moved closer to the golden haired Elleth racing for you. Before your hands could leave your sides Lady Celebrian welcomed you fully as well as your guests she recounted to them about your saving her from the goblins trying to take her prisoner centuries ago. An act solidifying her resolve to aiding you in all you would need wherever the road was taking you.

.

Wine flowed heavily and still slightly hung over as you snuck away you caught the scent of the Dwarf King on your sister’s skin announcing what you had suspected to be true. Rolling your eyes at her thoughtlessness you looked ahead to the road again hoping they were careful in some means of protection. That hope however died as at the edge of the great carrock you carried Bilbo down to the ground and walked in the lead along the path with him at your side as you felt the sting of his broken rib healing and transferring to you with the healing sting after.

On the edges of a territory of a giant bear a deadlock was reached and with an irritated scowl you left the camp under the moonlight with the key slipped from Thorin’s neck fisted in your palm as you carried your bags off towards the distant peak with an equally as stubborn Hobbit behind you unwilling to stay alone. Muttering to yourself about your sister who refused to inform the future King of their child, or even speak of a union at all.

 _“I will tell him when the time is right_..” Her words echoed in your mind nearly making you growl in response. Step by step you neared the edge of the forest easing your jacket off to tie around your middle while Bilbo eyed the deep black wings slithering out of the slits in the back of your outer vest and long sleeved shirt. For months here and there as your anger with your sister spiked he caught scales inching out from under your skin on your clenched knuckles. Gorgeous blacker than black scales seemingly coated in specks of starlight by the silver reflective speckles mimicking your freckles that glowed under moonlight coating your body.

Now in the Shire no foul beast has ever touched it and for good reason, those lands were said to be protected, as was Lindon, by a seemingly endless dragon. None had seen it up close and yet whenever from afar it had been caught in someone’s sights a pair of hauntingly kind purple silver flecked eyes lingered on them through a scale wreathed smile. Confirming his suspicion from a few months past at his passing the stream when you had snuck away from camp to calm after a fight leading to a short flight to who knows where and then back again. In your arms again he held on as you soared over the forest in your flight to the only ledge you could find on the mountain.

Easily you found the keyhole and let yourselves in. behind you Bilbo crept noticing your body shifting as you neared your next sleeping meal. The door to the treasury was found and before he could even raise his head Smaug’s neck was snapped and steadily you, in your size doubling his, in five easy jaw stretching bites you swallowed him whole. Shaking the gold from his body as you did until the end of his tail was caught slithering between your lips as you hummed contently and shrank again back to your mortal form. A pausing purse of your lips later you coughed then extended your tongue to drop the four gold coins you had swallowed back into the hoard.

With lips pursed Bilbo looked you over only to grin and chuckle as you said, “Don’t worry. I don’t eat Hobbits.”

A deflating chuckle left him in his trot down to the gold, “I would never assume that.” Steadily he sank into the gold you were somehow walking on top of with ease over to him to help him through, “I know you far too well.” His grin spread in your search as he shared the tales he’d heard of you growing up in the Shire he was elated to finally confirm between your few bouts of coughing up more gold.

.

Through the treasure you searched and paused periodically at a pair of necklaces in crystal encasings, both with mithril, emeralds and sapphires across them until you stopped at a curious small chest. A peak inside revealed white glowing gems under a mithril necklace bearing the same stones you sealed again and cradled in your palms. Carefully you tucked that into your satchel, adding to your chosen helping of the gold and trinkets around you before your eyes turned upwards to the curious raven that had flown here in any sight of you at Thorin’s order who eagerly flew off at word of your success. The glowing stone was left on the throne by Bilbo on your path to the main overlook. A set of wings drew closer to you triggering your fangs to extend and your skin to crawl back under your growing layer of shimmering scales.

Trotting to catch up with you Bilbo’s eyes went wider as he caught sight of the Nazgul on his way towards Erebor. Almost instinctually his hand closed around the ring in his pocket which suddenly released at your hop up onto the ledge and off the overlook shifting mid air. Small at first you suddenly grew twice what you had been inside Erebor, easily aiding in your chomping down on the winged beast turning trying to flee. But up to the shoulders you held between your teeth and you sat back on your haunches chewing with the rest in your front feet as your wings wiggled free to stretch to their full size dwarfing the ruins of Dale as they did parting Bilbo’s lips in awe. Another few tearing bites later another slither of a tail sliding down your throat was all that was witnessed by the Elves that had ducked under their wagon on a trade route to Esgaroth.

Smacking your lips contently you turned your head to Bilbo as he caught you standing on your hind legs readying for a flight making him ask, “Can I come?”

Your head lowered and he climbed onto your snout settling in the middle of a set of ridges and spikes that aided in his keeping in place by securing the tie on his coat around two of them to keep him in his safe little nook in your blind spot between your eyes. With only a few passing excited toe wiggles on the spikes he claimed as footholds just barely in your vision. Straightening up you inhaled then forced your wings downwards jolting up into the sky catching the Elves creep out as you circled Erebor and then soared off over them and Esgaroth casting them into shadows for a few moments easing their worries as your clearly feminine voice called out in Silvan, _“I do not eat Elves.”_

_._

Over the countryside you soared catching the few scattered people along the way ducking for cover only to watch as you disappeared into the distance. At least until the object of your flight came into view. A trio of Nazgul circled a band of riders on their race back to Rohan. Far above them you could hear their hearts race even more when they turned their heads at the sound of another set of wings nearing only to see a beast larger than any mountain they had ever seen somehow flying towards them. But to their awe they watched as your jaws opened revealing your glimmering white fangs that snapped shut around the body of the first one leaving its tail to drop to the ground heavily with one of the beast’s legs. Standing now above the Men they circled up as your hand closed around another as you bit into the second one. With a nazgul in each hand you snacked as the men watched commenting on the creature on your snout coming clearly visible after you slurped up the second tail finishing your meal as you sat back and lowered your head towards the stunned Men.

Clearly you spoke in Rohirric stunning them in the fluid female voice, **_“Last I heard King Thorondor ruled these lands.”_**

Wetting his lips their captain removed his helmet to say, **_“His descendant King Thengel rules them now, O mighty Dragon.”_**

Your scaled brow inched up making him swallow before you replied, **_“Well, then kindly tell King Thengel that I am Jaqiearae Pear, Daughter of Gostir. I have no wish to harm you or your kin. I am simply passing overhead.”_**

Before he could answer his lips parted in watching you turn to walk away a good distance before raising up to take off again sending a mighty wind past them as they whispered, **_“Gostir..”_**

Nearly to nightfall you flew chasing the scent of more nazgul. Leading you straight to where Men dreaded. Over the gates you soared and stunned Bilbo at the opening of your saws to release a sea of flaming waves fanning and washing out to the gates again to lap over the tops. A sharp turn had you kick off the side of Mt Doom splitting the side of it as you let out a mighty bellow at the flaming eye staring at you intently watching as the golden ring in Bilbo’s hand was released to get a better grip on his securing spikes keeping him in place. Again you let out more flames as the ring fell into the molten lava spilling out into the city scorching the flocking nazgul to ash before you took off again, stealing the chance to whip your tail at the mighty tower cracking it in half slowly making it fall. On your flight away you chuckled as you coasted on the surge of power and air exploding from the ruined city behind you.

.

All the way to Rohan again you spotted the same group of Men on the overlook explaining to their King about you. Arms were raised and extended to calm their people as you landed on the edge of their town and freed Bilbo to hop down safely into the tall grass. In your wait for the King and his guards to approach your head turned freeing them to watch as you lowered to sip from their small stream as the frightened horses around it held still staring you down as they inched closer together. A single glance and uttered Elvish phrase later they relaxed knowing you would not harm them signaling them to drink again.

Smacking your lips you eyed the King before you as he flashed a curious smile at Bilbo while he introduced himself, “Your Majesty, I am Bilbo Baggins.”

Thengel bowed his head, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” His eyes rose to you, “And you as well, Jaqiearae Pear, Daughter of Gostir. I wish to thank you for aiding my Men in returning home again safely. If there is any way we might be able to repay you, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Your head nodded and you stated, “A storm is rolling past or I would continue on. Might you have a room for my friend Bilbo here?”

Thengel’s smile inched out and he chuckled, “Of course. Food and plenty of ale for your fierce companion.” He wet his lips then asked, “If I may, how do you intend on waiting out the storm?”

“I would remain outdoors through it unless you would grant me entrance, of course.”

Thengel eyed you curiously wondering how to bring up your size until Bilbo chuckled saying, “She does shrink.”

Thengel nodded after grinning at Bilbo then peered up at you again, “Then by all means Miss Pear, you are welcome as well.”

Around him his Men turned a few moments after he did to guide Bilbo inside. Though in a glance back at the stunned gasps of the women looking on they caught your tilted head and shaking hands as your body settled back into its mortal form freeing your waist length curls to billow around you on the breeze contrasting your bright eyes and freckled skin. A slick of your tongue across your teeth that settled out of their fanged form was your final action before taking your first step after the group of guards all looking you over.

Each detail from your long sleeved shirt, the slitted back on your vest over the tight pants resting inside your tall boots, all bearing magical runes enchanting them to hide then return again as you shifted back again. Beside Thengel he stole a glance at you in your reach up to wind the top half of your curls back revealing your toned curves contrasting the pointed ears you bore normally leaving you assumed as Elven.

.

Inside the hall the Men and Women filled the tables as you sat with the King sharing about Smaug’s downfall leading to a round of ales for a toast and a spontaneous feast at the fall of their winged foe in the East. While you nursed your ale you caught sight of a small blonde boy peeking out from behind the King’s chair making you grin at him. Your eye contact calmed him enough to creep out and rest his hands on your bench then ask, “You don’t eat people, like the other Dragons?”

You shook your head and grinned at him chuckling back, “I eat Dragons. Among other foods you also feast on little Horse Lord.”

He grinned then climbed onto the bench beside you to rest his hand on your bare forearm you moved closer to him allowing him to inspect and turn it at his will as you sipped on your ale again. “Where did your scales go?”

Another chuckle left you as you turned your hand palm down wiggling your fingers as the scales inched out again making him gasp and tap them before raising your hand inspecting your sharper nails. Wetting his lips he turned our hand again then peered up at you, “It doesn’t hurt?”

Sweetly you replied, “It always hurts. But you get used to it. Just like the armor your warriors wear. It is heavy and course and difficult to master fluid movement in for a time, then you relax into it, it becoming more tolerable with practice.”

Thengel drew your eye asking, “Where will you go now? After the storm I mean.”

“Back to Erebor. My sister is with our company. I should be there when she returns.” He swallowed another sip of his ale and you stated playfully, “Do not worry yourself about her. She does not bear my same gifts.”

Thengel chuckled lowly, “Well, either of you are welcome any time, as is your Master Baggins.”

Sunrise came and once Bilbo was contently fed breakfast after waking from your shared large plushy bed you led the trot down the overlook steps and out to the fields again shifting as you did. A giggle came from young Prince Theoden as he watched your dog like shake and wiggles settling into your dragon form for the long day of flying ahead. Again Bilbo climbed onto your snout and strapped himself in with an eager grin on his face.

.

Over trees you flew burning down any orcs and wargs along the way with more waves of flames somehow to Bilbo’s awe not scorching the ground and plant life around it. You circled Fangorn catching the waves of the ents below as you settled their skirmish with the foul beasts in your flight away. Shifting armor sent you West though.

Following the base of the Misty Mountains you found the gates of Moria cast open with rows of Elves lining the edges of Lothlorien readying for the oncoming battle. Wide eyes raised to you as they searched for the source of the shadow racing towards the orcs. Fearing the worst they clenched onto their hilts and bows only to exhale in shock at your next sea of flames washing out the front lines of the orcs, save for a few that were easily cut down upon nearing the Elves.

A fluid turn eased your flames to spill through the now ash first half of the army while your hand reached up easing Bilbo into your scaled fingers to leave him just feet from the Elves. From the stunned Hobbit freed from your large hand to you again they watched your next burst of flames into the second half and into the open gates you sped through earning more roars and screeches eventually falling silent. Mere moments later you sealed the gates shut and you walked across the field again back to the stoic Elves who watched as Bilbo climbed up again then waved to the Elf he was speaking with until you leapt into the air again.

Across the forests you soared leaving the stunned Elves in place until they turned back for home again watching you soaring straight for Southern Greenwood that was soon coated in flames bringing down the last of the orcs dwelling there. Up to Northern Greenwood you soared releasing small licks of flames taking out the spiders you could see. An act the Elves below raced off to share with their King as they watched you soar back to Erebor safely tucking you and Bilbo back inside to ready a place to sleep waiting for Thorin to guide the company around the Great Greenwood.

..

For days you camped up in a guest room in the Royal Wing until in the open smaller door in the front gate you stood watching as the company filed in relaxing when you and Bilbo had shared that ‘The Great Shadow’ had passed farther south towards Mordor after eating Smaug. For all your hope that the darkness looming in Thorin’s eyes was just exhaustion they were soon dashed as he sank deeper and deeper into the sickness soon spreading through the company and the Dwarves freshly arrived form Iron Hills after hearing of ‘The Great Shadow’s’ passing farther South freeing the assumed empty peak.

Teanna had hopes, high hopes, but as the sea of Dwarves entered they peered up at her with sneers and scowls you brushed off easily where she raced back to her chambers in tears hearing Thorin’s smirking conversation with Dain about now searching for a Wife for his halls. With secret safe in hand and Bilbo’s desire to linger waning you guided him through packing and out to the hidden ledge again, pausing only for a moment hearing sniffles and footsteps behind you marking Teanna’s path after you. In his darkening mind you did not blame Teanna for not sharing the news now when her life could be at stake for angering the plotting King by spoiling his plans. He had made his choice and she would have to settle into her own path of accepting that.

Down the steps you went and out across the plains. Out to the edge of the forest you led the trio along the lined path showing signs of wagon trails for trades with the lake people easing your path greatly towards the Elf King’s halls hoping he would be like the Elf Lord from Rivendell, who always spoke of him kindly.

.

Through the treetops you peered upwards towards the distant stars urging you to climb up the tree you were camped under, ignoring the sounds of distant guards on patrol, a sound more common in the past couple days the nearer you came to the castle. For what seemed to be miles you climbed until you reached a tall branch freeing you to peer up at the vast sea of stars. Another head in your turn to inspect them all brought out your wide smile as you gave the tall blonde a soft, ‘ _hello_ ’ in your turn to peer back up to the heavens again. Quietly he stood and you felt his eyes lingering on you taking in your glowing features in his few careful steps closer to you through the sea of leaves.

His deep green armored shirt and stoic gaze revealed his age to be near yours, a fact confirmed as the moon shifted higher revealing a few glowing freckles across his nose matching those down his neck over his shoulders and back. Lowly his velvety voice stirred your eyes back to him from the dancing stars above, _“What brings you to these lands?”_

After a glance at his glowing silvery white hair your eyes locked on his giving him a moment to catch the silver specks in them in his move to barely a foot away. His stance nearly a foot taller than you would intimidate some, you however held your gaze and grin calmly answering _, “I wished to speak to the King.”_

A distance soaring star streaked across the sky drawing both your eyes to them, but in his glance back to you at your hand settling on his shoulder he had no time to say anything as you rose up and pressed your lips to his for a brief gentle kiss. The near shiver inducing slide of your hand from his shoulder parted his lips as he looked you over while your eyes turned back to the stars after whispering, _“For luck.”_

_“Luck?”_

Your eyes flashed back to his making him gasp softly at the shimmering of the purple irises you bore along with your bright smile, _“The Hobbits believe it is bad luck to remain under soaring stars without a kiss. Unless alone, then you merely have to wish for something.”_ After a pause you added, _“I hope I did not spoil your wish, if that had been your intention.”_

Coolly he answered over the odd tingling in his fingers on his overlapped hands behind his back, _“I have no clue what I would wish for, even if I had known of the tradition.”_

You nodded feeling him inch closer to you asking while you eyed the butterflies waking to flutter above the canopy around you both, _“What would you have wished for?”_

Peering up at him again you answered, _“Safe passage for myself, my sister and friend. Lord Elrond speaks highly of King Thranduil. Though they visit less often than they used to apparently.”_

A tilt of his head later his eyes shifted to another head popping up through the canopy in the distance that dipped down quickly from sight at the stern expression from the unknown King. In a step back Thranduil shifted sideways stating, _“You are not far from the palace. I will escort you and your companions.”_

You nodded and followed him down the tree to the campsite in the roots where the pair sat up when they spotted the tall blonde hopping down from the tree trunk onto the roots above them. With Bilbo’s eyes on you you grinned saying, “He has agreed to escort us to the palace.” Quizzically the King’s eyes scanned over Teanna confirming what he had been told by his guards about a pregnant Elleth and a Hobbit wandering through his lands. On their feet you gathered your belongings and followed the Elf guiding you who insisted on holding your pace to keep you at his side, glancing between you and your Sister as she chatted away sharing all her troubles with Thorin along the way while you remained silent, admiring the Elf city.

Through the gates you were shown and you could feel the mind of the blonde tapping yours as you noticed each Elf bowing to him along the way. Easing your mental wall down you heard him calmly state with a slightly playful tone, _“You wished for safe passage, and you will have it. Any friend of Lord Elrond’s is welcome in my halls.”_

.

A meal was called for and in your settling into your rooms you caught a glimpse of the Elf King on his path into his rooms peering back at you as he closed his doors and you turned to the windows revealing the stars. Behind the King the Prince followed him with a smirk after peering between you seeing his father’s attention on you specifically.

_“You kissed one of them?! Tauriel saw you. Which one?!”_

Thranduil sighed, _“I did not kiss anyone, they kissed me_.” He paused for a moment then added, _“The one who is not pregnant.”_

Legolas grinned then replied, _“Good. Some of the guards were commenting on how talkative your new bride is.”_

Thranduil sighed then stated as he steadily unbuttoned his armored shirt to replace it with one of his longer more decorative robes before adding his crown, _“It was for luck.”_ Legolas glanced at him with raised brows, _“A Hobbit tradition for soaring stars apparently.”_

Legolas smirked helping his father add his securing pin on his robe at the base of his neck, _“She is now a Queen. Lucky her.”_

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed through his exhale, _“She is not aware of that I presume.”_

Legolas chuckled turning to grab the silver wrap to ease over his silvery blue long robe, _“Then I suggest you get to wooing our new Queen. Lest she runs off to who knows where with her young Hobbit friend. It does seem however, even as twins, her sister does not favor her company.”_

Thranduil sighed again stealing his own glance out at the stars remembering his recurring dream of meeting his fated One between two seas of dancing stars and leaves that drew him out once again alone in hopes of finding her. This time luckily doing so and steadily securing your union in one swing, but the uncertain future ahead made him all but tremble hoping you were as agreeable to him as he had found you to be in the short time you had together. After his pause at his door he followed the halls to the waiting dining room where he spotted you, fully coated in moonlight revealing the glowing marks you bore that Teanna had no trace of. In all but age you seemed two distant forms of creatures somehow bearing the same sun-cast features.

Through the meal in what he had hoped to be a time to get to know you better he listened intently as you silently ate through Teanna’s rambling conversation overtaking the evening. Finally as you were freed to wander through the gardens for lack of exhaustion you felt the King’s eyes on you once again from above for a few moments until he was called away.

…

A week had passed and barely a word had been passed between you leaving the King a chance to think clearly as to how he could find something to bring you two together alone. Often he took to hiding himself away in his study when he lost sight of you earlier that morning. But in the doorway of his apartment he froze then glanced at the guard down the hall who stated to him mentally, _“The Queen wished to surprise you.”_

The uncertainty in the guard’s voice rang out clearly wondering if he was correct in allowing her entrance or if he should have forbidden their new Queen admittance into her husband’s chambers. Thranduil couldn’t help but smirk and turn back to walk into the apartment, closing the door behind him on his path to his dining room following the scent of cookies and the chuckles of his son and someone else. In the doorway he saw you both clearly at the table, which was coated in various types of cookies. His entrance made you smile up at the King saying, _“I was hoping to surprise you with your favorites, though, I did not know what you preferred, so I made all the kinds I could think of.”_

With a low chuckle he left his wrap on the back of his chair as he approached, easing it out while he looked them all over, _“It seems you are very traveled. Most of these I have no clue what they are.”_

You giggled and stirred a hint of a smile out of him with yours before you guided him in a tasting of each kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Day by day you managed to slip a few moments at his side, a drink here, snack there all while fighting the sinking feeling in your chest at the more than hospitable King who seemed to be growing closer to your sister by the day. Small gifts here and there growing more elaborate each time, most on hinted comments slipped into your conversations with the King. All joined with much smaller favors for you with the assurance of a fully stocked pantry aiding in Bilbo’s comfort as well. Always assuring her comfort as her stomach became more pronounced in the buzz of the approaching coronation day for Thorin at the end of the week.

A shriek broke Thranduil’s conference in his throne room through the doors that were torn open freeing you to dart inside. Gripping the front of the lilac gown Thranduil had left in your chambers the night before revealing your tall boots and tights in your race up the steps to his throne through the King. In his stunned silence he shifted his arm in your path then couldn’t help but grin as you slipped behind him covering yourself with his wrap behind his back curling your bent legs around his sides. The source of your fear sounded out clearly at the cry of the massive peacock wandering through the halls making you huddle closer to his back making him call out, “ _Fetch some oranges for Charlie please?”_

Two guards bowed their heads and guided the peacock off towards the kitchens. Again your hand settled on his shoulder instantly easing his tension while you peered over it at the vanishing bird calling out again. Turning his head he shifted his arm over your curled legs resting against his, stealing a brush of his fingers against your bare knee as his eyes sank approvingly over your gifted gown. _“It is customary, when in the Southern gardens to carry two oranges to toss when Charlie gets a bit too nosy, or he tries to steal some of our hair.”_ You nodded shifting his wrap off your shoulders and your fingers through your hair. _“I am pleased you enjoyed the gown I chose for you. Was the necklace not to your liking?”_

Your brow inched up and you forced out a weak chuckle brushing your hair behind your ear trying to keep from blushing, _“I think you’re mistaking me for Teanna, who enjoyed the gifted necklace very much. She even mentioned wearing it to the coronation_.” You glanced down the stairs to the Lords making you hop up settling your gown around your legs, _“I will let you get back to your meeting.”_

His lips parted as you descended the steps making him realize all his personal gifts must have been stolen out of the dining room by the floral arrangements he sent with each of them by Teanna, even against the notes marking them specifically for you. Each time taken as a refusal of his affections and tokens now alleviating his worries as to why you had supposedly done so. As you left the hall his eyes fell back on the Lords but he heard nothing of what they said while he tried to think up a way to assure your next gift would be left in your hands alone.

A painful topic leading to an even more painful one, the suggestion of Teanna leaving Greenwood, for your happiness and the success of your marriage depended on it. Next to her you seemed to draw back, allowing her to take up as much attention as she wished for, a typical elder sibling trait according to Lords Celeborn and Elrond, one he hoped to free you from continuing so he could quite selfishly see you shine to your full glory.

…

The day of the coronation came and even against the continued failed attempts in gaining any trade meetings with Thorin grew more and more tiresome. Only worsening Thranduil’s mood at the few times you had been able to spend together, foolishly he had wasted spilling all of his troubles out on you in a tangled mess of three languages leaving you far from able to assist him in the situation. But hopefully after the coronation he could somehow hope Teanna could convince Thorin to work with him, or at least take her off your hands aiding in Thorin’s need for an heir and your need for well deserved space to thrive on your own paths.

At least until Teanna could speak with Thorin he would have to settle on the fact that you were wearing the deep silver velvet paneled gown with deep emerald shimmering vines reaching up to curl below the low neckline and thin strip over your shoulders supporting the flowing sheer pale green sleeves. The ornate gown all but made you start to cry wondering how simply being Teanna’s sister, the King’s favorite and possible future bride, had won you such lavish gowns. But in the watchful eye of the Elleths instructed to ready you for the evening you held back your doubts and insecurities you watched as the taller of the two eased the top half of your curls back to be woven into a long intricate braid. At the end of it a clasp bearing a stag’s head coated in diamonds and emeralds was snapped into place as your door opened freeing Legolas to enter after his gentle knock.

For a moment he paused and his smile grew knowing his father would love to see you in his gifted gown and hair clasp. Nearing you he held a box in his hands and nodded his head to the Elleths in return for their bowed heads in their path out of your room smiling that their Queen received their King’s gifts. With a smile of your own you caught Legolas’ eyes scanning over you again as he stated, _“Ada wished to add a certain something to your appearance tonight. However, it seems he has forgotten about your neckline.”_

A soft chuckle left you and you turned to your wardrobe saying, _“That, at least, I can handle. I managed to grab a few necklaces in Erebor as my portion of the treasure. Before Teanna could get there.”_

Legolas smirked at your craftiness as he set the box on the table along the wall and watched you bring out a satchel clinking when you set it down beside the box revealing the gold and treasures inside. Carefully you set the crystal coated casings on the table along with another chest making the grin on Legolas’ face drop in shock. Silently he watched as you opened the chest revealing the glowing stones and necklace inside, without looking at him you asked, _“I have not been asked to many celebrations, would this-,”_ turning your head you peered up at the Prince still staring at the necklace resting on your fingers, _“What?”_

He glanced at you then flashed a momentary smile, wetting his lips and shifted on his feet before he stated as calmly as he could, _“That, was my Grandmother’s.”_

Looking at the necklace you set it back in the chest you closed then slid closer to the Prince who looked from the chest to you with lips parted as you smiled at him, _“Here. I am terribly sorry to have not shown you or your Ada sooner.”_

He glanced to the chest again, _“You are certain?”_

You nodded when he peered up at you, _“Yes. It is not mine to claim. Perhaps I should let you both inspect what else I have chosen.”_

He chuckled and reached out for the first crystal casing to open it and say, _“This is the mate for Girion’s necklace.”_ Your eyes fell to the diamond coated necklace stemming form a choker out over the chest piece and back with scattered emeralds. _“For his wife.”_

_“Oh.”_

He chuckled again, _“He fell when Smaug first arrived. It is rightfully yours. And it perfectly pairs with Ada’s gift.”_ Carefully he raised the necklace out of the box and walked around you to help secure it in place under your hair you moved aside for him only to drop it as he moved back to the box he had brought you revealing the diamond and emerald coated tiara he raised and set on your head.

_“Leg-, I cannot-, all this..”_

He grinned and gently rested his hand on your shoulder, _“You deserve much more than this. No arguments. Ada would not hear of it.”_ His hand folded around the chest he raised to his chest while Tauriel entered to keep watch over you ensuring your sister wouldn’t be able to snatch anything from you as another pair were guarding and prepping her through Bilbo’s fidgeting with his gifted vest and outer jacket buttons.

.

Down the hall after passing Tauriel, Legolas smirked as he entered his father’s chambers heading straight for his bedroom the King had steadily been redecorating hopefully closer to your tastes. A subtle step towards one day sharing the apartment with you, fully able to be claimed as yours. While he fastened the buttons on the ends of his sleeves his brow raised at Legolas stating, _“Naneth wished to give you a gift in return.”_

Thranduil promptly lowered his arm and turned peering at his son with wide eyes and curiously parted lips before his eyes fell to the chest he held out for him. Stepping closer Thanduil’s hands folded around the chest asking, _“How..?”_

Leglas chuckled answering, “ _Apparently Naneth got to tour the treasury before Teanna did. Claimed a few trinkets and gold for herself. This among them. She did give an apology for not showing us her pieces for approval sooner.”_

Thranduil moved towards his closet to set the chest back in its rightful place asking, _“Does she have another suitable piece to wear?”_

Legolas followed him and stood in the doorway with a grin, _“Yes. Among her trinkets was the mate to Girion’s necklace.”_ Easing Thranduil’s grin out again as Legolas moved in closer to help him with the finishing touches on his robe, _“Conveniently matching her entire gifted ensemble.”_ He chuckled again nodding his head, _“Naneth is waiting.”_

Thranduil smirked and eased his emerald wrap on around his arms over his deep silver robe then walked out into the hall where he froze in place looking you over as you entered behind your crimson and gold clad sister. Curiously your eyes scanned over the King who shifted around Legolas, who took Teanna on his arm then moved to offer his elbow to you with a soft grin allowing him to lean in and whisper, _“Thank you.”_ After a weak chuckle you nodded and faced forward to keep from staring up at the King gazing at you adoringly making you wonder why you were suddenly the center of his attentions.

.

Out of the carriage you stepped, resting your hand in Thranduil’s after Legolas led Teanna through the open gates into the sea of irritated Dwarves leering up at you all on your path into the great hall to join the other visiting Lords and Kings present for the ceremony. Though straight from the moment of your entrance Thorin’s darkened eyes scanned greedily over Teanna noting the accentuated bump on her middle the Elves made certain he and the Dwarves would notice even from afar. The ceremony went seamlessly and without fail. And as you made your way out to the great hall again you spotted Teanna being led aside by Balin towards the freshly crowned King.

In true stubborn fashioned she swatted his hands away and shoved the King back making him storm after her shouting, “That is my child! You are my Consort! You will not leave this mountain!”

Turning on her heels she glared at him making him freeze before she shouted, “Since entering this mountain I have had nothing but sneers, scowls and berating comments from you and your, people!” His expression darkened even more, “If you think for one moment that I am living here where none could offer myself or MY child safety you are gravely mistaken, Your Majesty!” she bowed her head dramatically then turned again to hurry back to you and Thranduil making the Elves mutter curses to themselves mentally.

Thorin from behind her a few yards from you shouted out, “You are the one to be mistaken if you imagine any of my kin would harm a child!”

She turned again, “How would I know what you or your kin would do?! All those promises! All those grand stories about returning home and what you would look forward to! All that hope that you gave me about something close to a future with you! Lies! All of it! Since we left Rivendell you’ve done nothing but push me away and if you think you are taking my baby to be at the mercy of the ridicule your people would unleash on him for being mine-!”

Thorin, “I am not taking your child! I am protecting my heir! Who knows what that Elven King has poisoned you both with in my absence! Had you informed me-!”

“You’d what?! Show me any semblance of attention?! For months-..!”

At her moving closer to him Thranduil’s hand eased around your middle in his turn guiding you to do the same to head back to the waiting carriages along with his people seeing the argument was just carrying them deeper into the mountain. Outside the sealed gates Thranduil guided you back into the carriage then locked his eyes with yours resting his hand on your upper arm, “If she wishes to return she will be welcome in our halls. For now, let’s get you something to eat. I doubt you could handle the full days ceremonies through their comments. Just in case I set up a feast of our own.”

”The baby-..”

Thranduil gave you a soft smile, “Even in their sickness none would harm the King’s heir. And if they do I give you my word I will cripple that mountain and behead the King myself.” You nodded and turned to climb into the carriage behind Bilbo before Thranduil turned to climb onto his Great Elk to follow the carriage beside Legolas on his white steed, both grinning at the successful task of returning Thorin’s Consort to him.

..

From what you were told the Feast of Starlight had been rescheduled, however as you returned near nightfall you rested your hand in Thranduil’s exiting the carriage behind Bilbo. Again his full attentions were on you, chatting with you quietly in the path through the kingdom until you spotted Lord Elrond, his family, along with Lord Celeborn and his wife all waiting in the main garden making you freeze as they excitedly came to greet you and share about the celebration starting in an hour. With a chuckle Thranduil peered down at you enjoying your shock that he still went ahead with planning the lavish affair.

By the time the feast began you had found yourself smiling brightly giggling with Celebrian as Estel animatedly told you a story he had rehearsed for sharing days prior. Again the King’s hand was offered to you and you were guided through to the grand ballroom coated in glowing crystals and lanterns before your eyes lowered to the Elves welcoming their King and Queen to the feast. Retracing the length of your time together you were at a loss and might have gotten more than a bit carried away with the wine. Though as you downed yours you caught the enamored King mirroring you actions.

Somewhere between the dancing, drinking and feasting you felt yourself readying to fall, and fall you did. Though somehow onto the King’s bed in the King’s arms through a knee weakening enamored lip lock. All in a blur the sunrise eventually found you as your eyes shot open at the sound of Dwarven armor clamping on over the sound of distant orc armor shifting noisily in the distance.

Carefully you eased out from under Thranduil’s arm wondering when you had changed into your silk night gown in your glance at the unconscious King barefoot in his under shirt and pants. Around the room you spotted the changes to the décor you had mentioned favoring in your conversations with the King along with a full supply of half eaten snacks and delicacies by more Elven wine half downed. Against your wish to stay you turned and snuck out to race back into your room to climb your way into your traveling clothes and boots you secured your twin blades into before you turned to race out through the palace.

In the hall you caught sight of Celebrian restraining Elrond from chasing after you as she whispered, “Let her go. She heard something coming.” His argument ended as they both watched your wings slip out of the slits on your back in your leap to the railing on the balcony freeing you to soar off into the distance. Turning away from you Elrond raced to Thranduil’s chambers to wake him and warn him of an oncoming enemy. The warning alone jolted his heart into a painful pace though hearing you had raced off alone drove him into a fierce frenzy determined to find and protect you.

..

Filling into the plains you growled audibly in your full dragon form racing for the oncoming orcs. A great cry came from the Dwarves as you came into view though to their surprise while they spotted the sea of Elves rushing out to aid in the battle you took out as many as you could manage on your path to the ruins of Dale. In which you shrank and drew your blades slicing through the orcs trying to sneak up on the Durins. In a matter of moments the Elves were pouring into the city. Left and right your vision kept flashing into blurry moments and then back to focus as each of the Elves that took injuries were healed leaving your clothes steadily soaking with blood worrying the Elves around you even more in their frenzy to clear the city to protect and return you to their King.

Around the corner the King appeared just in time to see your wings jut out again carrying you off towards Raven Hill where you spotted the Durins doing something stunningly stupid, even for them, racing up without any armor towards a sea of Orcs. Growing again you raced towards Angbad to cut off the army pouring in towards them. Again mere minutes was all it took for you to finish them off before you heard the wailing cry of Fili as he took a sword to his back. Instantly your vision went blurry and your body morphed back sending you down into the snow below. Gasping for breath you coiled up in a ball biting back your wailing cry at his slam down into the ice coated rocks below.

Trembling now in your weakened crawl free from the snow bank you dropped to your side gasping wide eyed at the blow Kili took straight to his heart filling your shirt with a fresh pool of blood on the rapidly sealing cut. Leaving you in a growing pool of blood just as your foot was sliced open tearing a pained sob from you as you fisted the pebble coated sand below you on the far edge of the frozen lake. Blow after blow Thorin steadied himself as you coughed up more and more blood in whimpering breaths as your vision narrowed through your slide into the darkened void pouring in around you.

A final squeaking gasp drove your hands to fumble over the front of your shirt no longer holding in the blood you had lost now seeping out around your sides and the arm and neck holes. A mere breath later your eyes were rolling back through your name being called. The hand now cupping your cheek revealed the source of your heart break. With eyes filled with tears the King knelt over you cupping your cheek, easing you up into his arms against his chest through his whispers, _“Stay with me, my Love. Stay with me.”_

In the distance the confused Durins patted their formerly wounded bodies in their stagger to their feet dumbly heading back to the mountain ignoring the fleeing Elves they assumed to be taking cover from the now hiding dragon. But the wave of fallen Elves, now realized to be unconscious not dead, flooded back into the forest only to find Bilbo waiting out side the gates impatiently pacing on the front bridge.

When Thranduil came into view Bilbo waved his arms stopping his Elk holding a bag of your clothes he tossed up onto the Elk’s back, “You need to go! Now!”

His eyes trailed after the blood pouring down the Elk’s sides and back as Thranduil’s brows furrowed, “She needs healing! Now-..”

Bilbo nodded, “Yes! Now! You need to go now!” Thranduil’s lips parted only to close as Bilbo snatched a blade from a passing soldier who froze watching as he sliced down the front of his forearm freeing a stream of blood with a pained whimper. The slice all but instantly healed as Bilbo called out, “Her arm!”

Peering down Thranduil shifted your arm and gasped audibly seeing the cut open spilling more of your blood he clamped his hand around in a fervent act to seal it somehow, only for it to heal under his fingers. Bilbo’s voice drew his attention back to the Hobbit, “Staying here will kill her after that battle! Now, Thranduil! Somewhere with no one around for miles! Now!”

Steadying you in his arms his Elk turned and bounded off into a clear path over high roots then raced out through the forest into the distance leaving the guards crying for the legion that was left to remain behind to claim their steeds and race after their rulers. For nearly a day he raced until him and his men reached the edge of his forest along the edge of the river between Southern Greenwood and Lothlorien.

.

A tent was set up already by the fully healthy with a group of healers ready to bathe and redress you at the message Celeborn had sent ahead mentally to his people. Outside the tent Thranduil was forced to his feet by a pair of healers guiding him to the rivers edge uttering soft pleas to the King to tend to himself as to ease your suffering. That suggestion alone urged him to hurriedly strip and scrub allowing them to heal his minor wounds and redress into fresh clothes. On the river’s edge he stood staring at the Elleths carrying out a bucket of your bloody clothes they hurried to scrub in the river as Lord Celeborn arrived in time to see Haldir ride up and walk through the river and onto the bank to the Lords bowing his head.

Haldir _, “My Lords, we have searched the kingdom and have cleared out the injured Elves. We have a pair of new guards with broken bones, they should be halfway to Rivendell by morning. Though we have noticed a great number of Hobbits flooding into Moria, the roof of which is now coated in mirroring crystals.”_

Thranduil’s eyes lowered as he mumbled, _“Hobbits…”_

Celeborn chuckled watching as Thranduil spotted the healers leaving your tent in search of him urging him towards the tent asking, _“What has happened?”_

The lead healer stated, _“The Queen is uninjured.”_

Thranduil’s brows furrowed and he eased the flap back and peered in at you asleep in the fresh shirt and pants on the plush cot large enough for two only to look at the second healer as she said, _“It seems as if the Queen is asleep.”_

Celeborn neared him saying, _“Stay with her, we will keep watch through the night and at first light transfer her to Lothlorien.”_ The King nodded and stepped inside the tent walking straight to your side to lay out wrapping you in his arms nuzzling close to him. Closing his eyes while his mind tapped yours hoping his hushed whispers could stir you out of this terrifying sleep, if only for a moment.

..

Around you distant hums and Hobbit songs stirred you to roll your head to the side trying to lull your eyes open in the beginning of another verse of a Quenya song bringing the light of the room you were sleeping in into focus. Through the crack of your eye the sheer curtains surrounding the bed you were in danced on the breeze around you. Painfully you struggled to regain control of your body to prop yourself up and brush the blankets down through a pained exhale.

Groggily you smacked your lips and slid to the edge of the bed and onto your feet. A wobble later you regained some semblance of your balance and walked to the open doorway where you squeaked and fell backwards after seeing the rail-less walkway from the tree house you were in connecting it to another in the distance far above the ground. Not a moment later Thranduil raced through the door, still dripping in water stained pants he scooped you up in his arms carrying you back to the bed as your hands settled on his bare shoulders coated in soapy water revealing the bath you had torn him from.

Lowly he purred, _“Back to bed, My Love.”_

Again that word made your heart skip and you squeaked out, _“Where am I?”_

Chuckling as he eased the covers back over your legs he replied, _“Lothlorien. I tried to take you home but Bilbo informed me of your wound stealing gift. No wonder my men managed to return without any serious injuries and those Durins managed to stagger off after blows to the chest.”_

Softly, unable to focus on what he’d just said, you asked, _“Your Love?”_

Through an adoring gaze he leaned over you cupping your other cheek purring sweetly, _“If I might, clarify something for you, each and every gift your sister had claimed to be from me was intended to be yours. The flowers, the notes, all of it_.” Gently his thumb moved to brush away the tear streaming down your cheek, _“I only intended to be kind to Teanna as a gesture as your kin. I never assumed that what I took as your refusal of the gifts had been from her thievery. And I must say, as respectfully as I can manage this, I sincerely hope that her visits are few and far between.”_

Making you chuckle softly as another set of tears fell for him to brush away, _“How can you love me. I’m-.”_

He grinned purring back _, “The Daughter of Gostir. Lord Celeborn informed me. And I must say, My Love, your scales are stunning.”_ Your lips parted and he playfully added, _“Though if you must eat dragons frequently we might have to think of something to solve that.”_

You giggled weakly and replied as he nipped his lip after a chuckle of his own, _“I don’t have to eat dragons. I just, get, really hungry, when they are near.”_

He chuckled again, _“Good. Now we will have fair warning if another arrives to challenge you.”_ Making you give him a playful glare, _“And, should my council disagree with any of your proposed laws, we can simply say you’ll eat them.”_

Your lips parted and you scoffed back, _“I do not eat Elves.”_

He chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose, _“I know that, and you know that, and they know that. However, it is an amusing threat to throw around.”_ Making you giggle again and roll your eyes glancing out the window only to feel him kissing your cheek starting a short trail along the side of your jaw, _“What I also know, is I fell asleep with my Wife in my arms and I woke up alone to a raging battle.”_ Your eyes met his when you turned your head seeing his deep seated pained gaze, _“Please, next time, wake me.”_

You nodded and his eyes lowered to your hand as it timidly rose to his cheek, only to pause and curl up making him smirk as he tilted is head forcing your palm open by stroking his face against your palm bolstering your courage to lift up and claim a chaste kiss. When your lips broke apart he promptly leaned in stealing a firmer one drawing your other hand to smooth across his back. Steadily it became more heated and he naturally found himself between your legs flattening above you as his hand smoothed along your leg after your silk gown had drooped to your hips.

In the doorway a passing maid with another set of towels for your shared bath promptly turned and strolled away leaving the towels on the table outside the door to the bath along the way, moving as briskly and silently as possible averting all servants and guards in her path.

Tearing your lips from his you whispered as he peppered a warm hungry trail down the side of your neck as your fingers traced the waistband on his partially tied pants that had shifted around him since his settling on the bed with you, _“There is no door.”_

Lowly he chuckled against your skin, _“Mhmm.”_

At his tongue flicking out against the nape of your neck you softly gasped, “ _Or windows.”_

Again he purred, _“Mhmm.”_ Easing his fingers from your thigh up over your side to your shoulder to shift the strap over your sleeve, _“We are not the first newlyweds to stay here. Our dwelling is on the outer rings granting us privacy.”_ Removing his lips from your skin he met your heated gaze with his, _“If you wish for me to stop, My Love-.”_

His words stopped at your nip at your lower lip after asking, _“Your what?”_

Chuckling lowly he grazed his lips past yours to kiss below your ear, _“My Love.”_

Again you giggled softly as he moved to kiss your cheek, playfully whispering, _“I didn’t quite catch that.”_

 _“My Love.”_ He ghosted just above your lips luring you to kiss him again.

_“I still-,”_

He chuckled again, _“Still can’t hear me?”_ You shook your head smoothing your hands from his stomach to his chest nipping at your lip, _“Ok. Then perhaps,”_ he kissed you again feeling your fingertips drop to his waistband again at his growing arousal, _“I could show you, just how absolutely unequivocally devoted to you I am. With your permission, of course.”_

You nodded and raised up planting your lips on his while your fingers brushed down his waist band and he pulled down the pitiful layer of lace under your silk gown obstructing his way he left under the sheets he made sure to keep covering you both from any passers by to comfort any of your possible nerves. Sinking into you, his tongue mingled with yours as his hands moved yours to lay flat on the bed freeing his fingers to stroke along your palms then weave between yours folding tightly as he eased your hands higher above your heads while he found his steady rhythm pleasing you both.

.

Stretched out on your sides you slept facing the King, legs wrapped in his with his arms wrapped around you with fingers smoothing across your bare skin under the covers as he hummed to you softly smirking at your content sigh. In the doorway Thranduil spotted Celeborn peeking through curiously with a message in hand he waved to silently announce his reasoning for the visit. The King’s weak chuckle welcomed him in to pass over the note from his son confirming the kingdom was running smoothly and the last of the seriously wounded were almost completely healed signaling the halfway mark of your stay until all were fully healed. In your regaining health you were to be protected and the risk of returning just yet was for to great for any in the kingdom to risk, no matter the concern of their Queen mending so far away.

A few more weeks you lingered in the terrifying rail-less kingdom with your loving husband carrying you to and fro gladly at your slightly amusing fear of the treetop dwellings. But finally after a stop in at the booming new Hobbiton spread through the newly sunlit Moria filled with eager young Hobbits chasing after their protector, you sat atop the wagon carrying Bilbo’s possessions as Thranduil sat atop his still slightly pinkened Great Elk trotting beside you cheerfully chatting through the steady path back to Northern Greenwood. Upon entering however you heard the cry of a raven soaring into the palace that landed on the King’s raised hand passing on the message from newly awoken Thorin from his sickness hoping to initiate trade at the dwindling of his storehouses.

With a chuckle Thranduil claimed another kiss from you then went to draft his response as he took at your storehouses to hopefully send of by that night, if Thorin would agree to his terms of payment. With the final swap of letters the first delivery was sent off and much to the shock of the Dwarves on the required payment the King’s Jewels were not among them. The treasury was vast and required thorough searching to confirm a possible explanation, though it proved altogether unnecessary when the royal line visited for the first celebration of spring in the Elven kingdom in an act of timid peace. In which they caught sight of you with a shimmering white gem coated circlet matching the long struggled for necklace draped across your chest.

However little could be said as just while Dain opened his mouth to argue your thievery Teanna let out a shriek and clutched her stomach making you flinch yourself. Thorin lifted her and carried her off to the healing wing meeting up with the hurrying healers as you lingered in the hall planting your hand on the wall closing your eyes. Your actions made Dain remain fixed in place along with Dis who both glanced between you and their King’s Consort in the distance making you flinch again at her next groan in pain. To their surprise as Thranduil held you on your feet while your forehead pressed to the wall you inhaled sharply then fell limp in his arms at the sudden cry of an infant down the hall. With parted lips they watched you be carried off to your chambers as Thorin chuckled calling out to his kin to hurry along and meet their Prince.

Entering the room they eyed the Prince and the shockingly petite frame on his mother, as if she were never pregnant at all solidified by her no longer swollen chest forbidding her in future nursing. Excitedly they cooed over the sideburn bearing infant stealing glances at the door wondering when you would arrive again.

With a glimmer in her eye Teanna peered over at Thorin saying smugly, “I told you we should have the birth here.” His eyes turned to her stunned and she answered the question lingering in their minds for months now, since they had last seen you with swords in hand racing through Dale. “Sis has always eased my sufferings. Knew it’d be over in a flash.” She wet her lips then curled her legs in front of her, “Since we were little couldn’t have so much as a paper cut without it shifting from my hand to hers.”

Kili, “What do you mean?”

Teanna chuckled and smirked up at him, “Meaning if I punched that wall you could hear her scream from my broken bones being healed and taken on by her. Thought you’d have figured that out after Bilbo’s lingering round her on the journey over. Only one who never got so much as a scrape.”

The smugness of the Consort signaled the breaking point of Thorin as she hopped up and strolled off to wander through the castle, not noticing the shifting of her hair to a pale silver loosing its bouncy curls and wrinkles slowly creeping up from her hands. Settling Dis’ utter distaste for the woman she’d now have to tolerate raising her nephew, fully understanding why Thorin must have left word of her out of his letters to her and their relatives but only adding to the mystery of why he never mentioned you either.

Her absence leaving the curious Dwarf King to head for the Royal Wing. It went easier than he imagined as he had to follow the healers trickling out of the apartment door with relieved expressions shifting to grins at the cooing infant in his arms. Steadily inching inside he wet his lips then entered fully at Thranduil’s voice calling out, “Come in, Thorin.”

Timidly he inched towards the bedroom door then stated as he eyed you laying propped up on the pillows drowsily rubbing your cheeks dry as Thranduil patted your forehead with a cool damp cloth wiping away your beading sweat. “Dis mentioned you had fell faint.” He wet his lips again and neared your bed, “I thought you might like to meet the young Prince.”

Weakly you chuckled and patted the bed ushering him closer making his grin grow as he settled down on the edge offering the Prince to you. “I see he has the Durin eyes. Well done.”

He chuckled then wet his lips seeing Thranduil lean over to stroke the child’s arm gently as Thorin stammered, “We, um, that is. Teanna mentioned you, take her injuries.” You locked eyes with him, “That is, none of us saw you, for quite a while after the battle for Erebor.”

“I do not enjoy battles. Controlling that, gift, is much harder. It takes quite a toll on me.”

Thorin, “We were injured, me and the boys. Did you heal us?”

“Perhaps you should refrain from racing off unarmored next time in the name of revenge. It wins you nothing.”

The admission freed a tear down his cheek, “After everything-,”

You chuckled folding your fingers around the Prince’s foot raising it to your lips after he had kicked your chin trying to hold onto it, “Stick and stones, Thorin. Stick and stones.”

A smirk eased across his lips and then he glanced back seeing Fili and Kili inch into the room wiping their cheeks nearing the bed with apologetic smiles before Kili nudged Fili muttering, “Ask her.”

You grinned up at Fili making him blurt out, “Nori said something crazy, bout the battle.”

Kili let out a nervous snorting laugh blurting out, “Said you turned into ‘The Great Shadow’ and back again.” Their grins dropped as your expression remained in place.

Thranduil smirked asking, “Are you asking out of curiosity for a tall tale or to see if the Prince will sprout a tail of his own?”

Fili and Kili promptly answered, “Both.”

You chuckled weakly then locked eyes with Thorin, “Your son is the grandson of Gostir.” Making their lips part. Your finger stroked along the Prince’s foot, “Though I cannot sense anything past Elven and Dwarf blood in him.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Lucky for you, your kin do not have to worry about his temper driving him to nibbling on your kin, past the usual teething that is.” The momentary furrow of your brows made Thranduil smooth his hand over your stomach drawing their eye to your small bump asking, “Do you need another pillow?”

You shook your head, “Ankle’s a bit stiff. Teanna must have twisted hers.”

Instantly Thorin claimed your ankle to massage it making your lips purse curiously before Fili chuckled then asked, “So, will yours have a tail?”

You smirked at him playfully as Thranduil stated, “Either way we will love our child. Tail or no tail. Tantrums will be difficult with the fire and all however.”

You rolled your eyes, “Honestly, you four, I had to reach maturity before my gifts surfaced.”

Kili nodded, “Good news then. No flaming nappies.” Making you giggle.

Though beside you Thorin asked, “Your people are not concerned?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Will yours be?”

Thorin’s head tilted slightly, “If we told them perhaps. You are being fed enough?”

Fili, “She ate Smaug, bound to have a great deal of energy stored up.”

Kili, “Have you ever eaten a Dwarf?”

You shook your head, “I don’t eat Dwarves.” A giggle left you at the Prince poking his foot between your lips only to giggle at your gentle nibble on his foot, “Though a nibble here and there in good fun is sometimes required.” Making the men chuckle.

Thorin wet his lips then asked, “Your child, the birth, it did not-,”

You shook your head, “No. Our child is safe.” Easing his smile out again.

Through the next few hours you sat chatting with the whole clan as they filed into the room peering on at the Prince asleep in your arms while Teanna flat out refused to leave their chambers, staring at herself in the mirror noting how aged she seemed after the birth. A shuffle and growing moan from the Prince begging for his breakfast didn’t even budge her signaling the approach of Thorin again as you glanced down at the wet spots on your shirt triggering Dis to call for her brother. A mutual need was obvious and once again you cradled the boy nursing him until he slipped back into his slumber lulling you towards yours again.

Softly Thorin thanked you then left the apartment with his kin freeing you to rest with Thranduil. Though halfway through the night the shirtless Elf King left your bed to search for the reason for the growing shouts in his kingdom. Sometime in the night Teanna had fled, leaving only a note marking her need to sail for Valinor to save herself from withering out of all of her youth. Speechless Thorin sat, somewhat thankful for the ending, and yet pained for the absence of a loving mother for his son. Without his having to ask Thranduil, after mentally confirming his suggestion with you, stated, “You are welcome to stay here until the Prince is weaned if you wish.”

Thorin’s eyes shifted to you and you nodded widening his grin, “Thank you. You will not regret this.”

You grinned at him accepting the fussy Prince for another feeding, “I could never regret this.” Widening the smiles on the Dwarves’ faces watching the contently grunting Prince as he nursed.


End file.
